User talk:Forestpaw13
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of Fanfictions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:About WOFW (World of Fanfictions Wiki)/@comment-Forestpaw13-20110213031556 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whitestar7 (Talk) 03:16, February 13, 2011 Hey Foresty hey foresty, i was just worndering if you are joing this wiki or if you checked it out and didnt like it and can you give me an admin(i spelled it right see) tutorial here? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) okay but can you tell me how to set the back ground thingie and would you like to join my story contest Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) okay thanks Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 18:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Hey Forest, I know what you said about making my ban long, but it doesn't really matter, cause I'm not coming back. But I need to ask you a question: You know that orange and green template that pops up on all the new user's talk pages? I'm sure you do. Can you tell me how to make it pop up on here? I looked at the admin dashboard, and I tried to find it, but I couldn't. Thanks for your help :) : Your hopefully still friend Bloody Getsuga Tenshō 20:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Awwwww okay, and thats alright :) Getsuga Tenshō 22:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Heyyyy, I did read the message on zaffies talk ( i guess i'm getting peredictable, I should change XD). Look, I'm sorry about everyone hurting your feelings and all, and Iknow that everone always says they know how you feel, and most of the time they really dont, but I know some of what your going through. I'm sorry I went behind your back, but I could say it two your face could I? I mean one this is the internet and 2 I was banned. So I'm sorry I was rude. But why dont you care? and How was I becomeing a dictator? I was just tired of all the drama Vi and Zaffie's fighting had caused, so I....ummmm well...I kinda blew up on Vi. -.- Anyway, Again, I'm sorry, Can we still be friends? Getsuga Tenshō 23:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda was, but it was becuase she had called me and Zaffie names before, but it doesn't matter anymore. I saw that you made a story, does that mean that you decide to join the wiki? and if so are you gonna be an active member? Getsuga Tenshō 23:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well, thats fine, just please edit your story once every other week, cause then i'll have to put it up for adoption. Yeah, I understand, I probally didn't help -.- Getsuga Tenshō 23:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) AWWW I got back on like 3 mins. after you left T_T Getsuga Tenshō 01:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Foresty Forest, I thin we need to talk. You and me are most likely the oldest or some of the few on WFW, and if thats the case we should be more mature. I'm not saying you were imature, acctually I'm mainly talking about Vi, but maybe you shouldnt have called them brats, that was a little harsh, and some of them didnt even do anything, ie Moonstar, Iscrump, and Maplefern (except for her/his comment) But they have blow this out of proportion. If you leave your just letting them win, you should stay and say, I'm not letting you destroy my life. But if you want to leave, your always welcomed here. I hope, if indeed you have left, that you only left WFW :) :: Your Friend Bloody Getsuga Tenshō 23:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Foresty, I cant make you stay on WFW, but atleast stay here please? For me? I DO love you, your an awesome and fun person, sure you can be mean and make mistakes, but you and all the rest of us are human, and thats what we do, but we still love eachother. I'll personly drive/fly to everyone's house who called you a bad admin and claw them to pecies. I already did it to myself *left ear falls off XD* But if you really do feel like leaving, then please at least e-mail me, since i dont have a facebook. Heres my email: gman1816@ymail.com, hope to either see you here or get a message from you :) Getsuga Tenshō 21:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, for that message on my wall. =) ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 18:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yup, any type of Fiction is allowed. ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 20:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 21:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Forest o3o Hey Foresty, it's Vi x3 I wanted to let you know a few things. A) I'm an admin (if you didn't already know) B) Bloodstar18 is banned forever from this wiki (my first action as admin) C) I updated the background and logo, also the wiki colors have changed now (Needed a reboot, whatever Bloody had picked was dull and ugly) D) Ducky stepped down :( But placed me as Head Admin. Hope to see you around soon xD (Hey, you still have MapleClan at WCRW you need to get started on, it's like, your abandoned project there xD) Anywho, again, hope to see you 'round. There's no danger from Bloody anymore here, no more threat, no more issue! Toodaloo~ :☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 16:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC)